cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hispanic Confederation
|largest_city = |official_languages = Spanish |regional_languages = Quechua, Aymara, Tupi Guarani, Mapudungun (and more) |demonym = Hispanic |government_type = Federal presidential Multi-party republic |ruler = Che Adela |rulertitle = President |govthead = Fernando Marques |govttitle = Vice President |govtoff = Grand Council of the Hispanic Confederation |offtitle = Legislature |govtoff2 = Supreme Court of Hispanic Confederation |offtitle2 = Judicial |govtoff3 = People's Branch of Hispanic Confederation |offtitle3 = People's Branch |formation_date = June 22nd, 2012 |formation_event = Foundation |formation_date2 = July 5th, 2012 |formation_event2 = Constitution recognized |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = |area = 2,510,925 SQ miles |population = 107,793,000 + |ethnicity = Latino |allies = Unified Confederation of Nations |currency = |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = .fr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} To see its predecessor, see Hispanic America The '''Greater Hispanic American Confederation' (also known as Hispanic Peak, HC, Hispanic Confederation, HP, and the GHAC) is a democratic nation located in South America, mainly in the west side. Its territory includes mainland the former nations of Peru, Bolivia, Argentina, Chile, Paraguay and Uruguay. It has an exact area of 2,510,925 Square Miles. The Hispanic Confederation has over 107 million people. As of 2013, the GHAC has the fifth largest economy after The US, China, Japan, and Germany. It is a member of The United Nations, the UCoN, The Commonwealth of Nations, and G20. Due to its power, strength, military and economy, some people even claim that the HC will reach superpower status. It is formally neutral when political issues happen, but can get involved if a nation disturbs it or an ally of the GHAC. The GHAC had sent aid to El Zatroseio in return for diplomatic relations, and became an important ally to the Hispanic Federation, with the same culture ಠ_ಠ ® ◘ ☻ Etymology The Greater Hispanic American Confederation has been named for taking up much of . However, the GHAC is more of a Democratic Federation than a group of States. Ether way, people sometimes call it the Hispanic Peak after its highest point, and the name caught on. It was officially named the Hispanic American Federation on March 29, 2013 replacing the Hispanic Democratic Republic, and then renamed the Hispanic Confederation on May 19, 2013. History By the early 21st century, nationalists were popping up all over South America, and several wanted Latin America to become a single nation. In October 2010, 6 nations agreed to form a single Republic in South America, so that their citizens can be united into one ethnic. They also formed The Grand Council, which is a version of congress, and can only declare war if given the president's decision. It was officially formed on June 22, 2012, with Che Adela, a military strategist and a very skilled peruvian politician as its leader. After the GHAC was formed, Cuzco became the nation's capital. From June 22, 2012 on, The Hispanic Confederation was determined to make UCoN a strong alliance. Although older, some nations were not nearly as advanced as the young nation. The New Nation thought that these nations would benefit UCoN, as well as themselves, while rewarding the Hispanic Confedration and benefit them too. So the new nation went to convince other nations to join the alliance. Several Accepted, but several declined too. But the ones that did gave credit to the new nation and one even sent positive about Chao all across his country of Usagi. The Leader of HC also tried to convince President Hardin of Pacific America to get UCoN to join the Dave War. From July 31, 2012 – August 20, 2012, the Hispanic Republic had participated in the UCoN elections. The HAF has made a friendship treaty with and formed a military alliance with Brazil in April 2013. About Nation page (8/01/2012) Pro-Cybernations Hispanic Peak is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 40 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Hispanic Peak work diligently to produce Furs and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Hispanic Peak to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Hispanic Peak allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Hispanic Peak believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Hispanic Peak will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Timeline 2012 (NS = Nation Strength) NS: 9,699.683 (October 12, 2012) June 22: Greater Hispanic American Confederation created, Che Adela Becomes President, Hispanic Peak joins UCoN. June 24: Reaches 1,000,000 NS June 25 - June 30: Peace Mode June 29: Changed Team color Maroon - Green July 4: Reaches 4,000,000 NS July 5: GHAC national anthem created July 9: Reaches 5,000,000 NS July 15: National Anthem Changed, Reaches 6,000,000 NS July 31: HAF declares to be an official candidate August 5: the GHAC announced to join the Post-Dissolution Sphere, National Anthem Changed August 7: Reaches 7,000,000 NS, flag changed October 3: the Hispanic Confederation joins WEST Reaches 9,000,000 NS Foreign Affairs and Diplomatic Relations Relations for Hispanic Confederation are mostly neutral. The HC has declared it to be an isolationist nation. Wars NONE Geography Location: South America, on the Western side of the continent. Land Area: 2,510,925 sq miles Land Boundaries: Brazil, Ecuador, Colombia Climate: The climate is generally Forest, with rainfall being heavy in some parts, seasonal (winter) and more abundant at the higher ground in the interior than along the coastal lowlands. The monsoon season brings strong winds and high seas. Elevation Extremes: Highest Point: Hispanic Peak (2,994 m (9,823 ft)) Lowest Point: Sea level Notes: Population Population:107,793,000 + Citizens Age Structure 0-14: 40% 15-64: 53% 65+: 7% Infant Mortality Rate 10 per 1000 live births Life Expectancy Male: 82 Female: 79 Fertility Rate 2.32 Children per female Major Infectious disease risk: Neo Olympians (5% of total population): Natural immunity to most biowar agents due to them being the remnant of a plague caused by a biowar weapon. Migrant population: Normal susceptibility to disease. Nationality: Noun: Hispanic(s) Adjective: Hispanic Ethnic Groups: Mixed Religions: Main Religion: Christianity. Other Major Small Religions: Islam, Judaism, Buddhism, Taoism, Hinduism & Shinto. Language: Spanish Schooling average: 12 years of education is mandated by law, Most citizens also have a tertiary education consisting of university or trade school. Government Country name: the Hispanic Confederation (or Hispanic Peak) conventional long form: Greater Hispanic American Conederation conventional short form: Hispanic Federation local long form: Hispano Americano Federación local short form: Hispanic Peak Government Type: Federal Democratic Republic (Strong Democratic Transition) Capital: San Ricardo Administrative Divisions: Divided into 6 states. Peru, Bolivia, Argentina, Chile, Paraguay and Uruguay. National Holiday: Hispanic Formation Day, 22 June Suffrage: 19 (universal) President: Che "Chao" Adela Term: 5 Years = 1 term. 2 Maximum Terms = 10 Years Flag: White almost everywhere, except for the red sided X it makes along with a sun in the middle. (More info will be added later) Military Branches: Army, Rangers, Navy, Coast Guard, Air Force The Military Branches of the Hispanic Confederation Even though the GHAC is peaceful (most of the time) it still has a strong military divided by branches. The military is used to patrol the citizens as well as Defending the country and Attacking others when ordered. Hispanic Military Ground Army Branch (HMGAB) The HMGA is the military branch for battles and Invasions on the ground. The soldiers are well trained so that when war comes, the soldiers know what to do in battle. Also the soldiers at home are cheered on by the majority, to show how much they love their soldiers, as the citizens enjoy showing their pride. Hispanic Sea Military Branch (HSMB) The HSMB is responsible for Sea Attacks, and is used when ground battle isn't available. Hispanic Aircraft Military Branch (HAMB) The HAMB is the military branch for air. if battling isn't an option, then the HAMB will be used to attack the nation and the enemies cities. Usually, it is intended to strike small enemy cities and then, when captured, advance to the big cities. Hispanic Missile and Nuclear Launch Site Branch (HMNLSB) This is the branch where HC Launches Missiles and Nuclear weapons. It includes every single type of cruise missile such as the , and nuclear weapons such as the , , and . Economy GHAC has a very large economy, and exports lots of goods for money, so it is very rich in the products that it sells. Hispanic Peso The peso (sign: ₱; code: MXN) is the currency of the Hispanic Republic. The Hispanic peso is one of the most traded currencies in the world, the second most traded in the , and by far the most traded peso in the world. The peso is subdivided into 100 Coins, represented by "c". The name was originally used in reference to pesos oro (gold weights) or pesos plata (silver weights). The literal English translation of the Spanish word peso is weight. Exports Technology Furs Gems Beer Rubber Valuable Spice Plants Toys and Items Economy Description ---- Its Companies are all time big and The future for Hispanic Confederation seems bright as people in the GHAC as people are earning more and more as time goes by and the stock market seems healthy. Despite collecting lots of money, the government supports Tax Cuts and will continue to support Tax Cuts. It has a capitalist economy but will still trade with communist countries, depending on the relations with the nation, however, it still has yet to go if it is going to trade with pro-communist countries. It has also given money to the US, to help pay its debt, and the United States currently owns the GHAC about 100,000 bucks. ---- Political Parties Since the GHAC is a Democracy, the nation is divided into political parties. Here is the list of political parties. Most Popular Parties The List of most popular Hispanic Political Parties in order. Nationalist Hispanic Workers Party Capitalist Party Allied Party Republican Party (of Hispanic Confederation) People's Party Small Parties The List of Smaller political parties '''NOTE: not in order Communist Party Democratic Socialist Non-Totalitarian Party (also called Socialist Party for short) Global Tantrum Party National Party Northern Party National Socialist Party (Nazi Party NOTE: Least popular political party in the GHAC) Opposing Party Orange Party Republics and Democracies Party Teamwork Party Unified People's Party Divisions The HAF, with a total of over 2,500,000 sq miles, has 6 federal states and all of them have their own Laws, Population, and Economy Plan. More divisions will be recognized by the end of Adela's Presidency. Holidays and National Events Hispanic Fedeartion had some holdays, even non-Christian ones despite being a Christian believing nation. The holidays are by date order. January 1 = New Year's Eve January 6 = 3 Kings day February 17 = UCoN day February 29 = Extra day (every 4 years) March 17 = St. Patricks Day April 1 = Trickster Day April 5 = Earth Day April 21 = Laws and Protest Day April 22 = Easter May 8 = Mothers Day May 13 = Daughters day June 16 = Fathers day June 20 = Son's day June 22 = Independence Day July 9 = Take your children to work day July 14 = Military Day October 31 = Halloween November 26 = Thanksgiving December 24 = Christmas EVE December 25 = Christmas December 26 = Boxing Day December 31 = New Years EVE Symbols of Hispanic Federation Hispanic Confederation has many symbols, each with its own purpose, and those that are used are used around for holidays, birthdays, dedications, speeches, and even more. GHAC has a list of symbols that they use in special days. The National flag of GHAC Peace Doves Seal The President Himself Citizens Red Jaguar ____________________ __________________ Pledge of Devotion I pledge to a flag of the Greater Hispanic American Confederation I pledge to a flag that represents friendship, loyalty, and allegiance. I pledge to a flag of this Federal Republic of 6 States I pledge to a flag of one People of the land I pledge to a flag that is indivisible with freedom and opportunity to all I pledge to this flag. Link http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=501466 Category:Green team Category:Axis Sphere Category:Nations of South America Category:Spanish-speaking nations